


Certainty

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Pick a List Competition [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabastan asks Harry an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Nagini
> 
> For the Pick a List Competition and The Ultimate Shipping Extravaganza challenge.  
> For this story, Harry is short for Hadrian, not Harrison.

Hadrian, also known as The Dark Prince, sat cross-legged. He was having a conversation with Nagini, hissing out laughter at the snake's snarky humor.

When Harry, who was now referred to as Hadrian by his friends, was first introduced as The Dark Lord's heir the only one not surprised was Lucius Malfoy. As he was The Dark Lord's right-hand man, he was the first to be told.

Some of the Death Eaters rebelled against the idea of having a half-blood heir to The Dark Lord, mainly Bellatrix and lower rank followers, but all of them were quickly silenced, thanks to Hadrian's perfected Crucio. With the utterance of the curse falling from his lips, Hadrian proved himself. Even Bellatrix seemed to come to respect him, albeit grudgingly.

Hadrian was happy with his life now. He had the respect of his Lord's followers and a couple of people he considered friends. He even had a lover. Just the thought of the man made Hadrian's body tingle in awareness.

As if his thoughts conjured up the man, Hadrian saw Rabastan Lestrange coming to him in a purposeful stride.

"I'll talk to you later," Hadrian quickly hissed to Nagini who slithered away. In English, he asked, "What's wrong Rabastan?"

Rabastan looked nervous, a look that wasn't often seen on him, and it took Hadrian by surprise. "I need to do this before I lose my nerve."

"Nerve?" Hadrian asked, feeling his heart clench. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

Rabastan's head shot up. "No! No way!" And as if to reassure Hadrian, he stooped down to kiss Hadrian with as much passion as possibly could, making sure to include a lot of tongue and groping hands.

Hadrian felt breathless when they parted. "If you're not breaking up with me, then don't worry. Just get on with it."

Rabastan nodded. "Since you are the heir of The Dark Lord, I had to ask him for permission as is the tradition." Hadrian nodded, but wasn't sure where this was going, yet. "Would you allow me to formally court you?"

"Yes," Hadrian answered right away, not even having to think about it.

Rabastan smiled, but it was only a half-smile. "No matter how much I love that answer, you should think about it. Courtship typically ends in—"

"Marriage," Hadrian interrupted. "I know. Lucius has been teaching me wizarding etiquette and traditions. I answered quickly because it's an easy question. I love you; I _know_ I love you. I can't imagine anything better than being married to you, so yes. You may formally court me."

Rabastan pulled Hadrian into his arms and he felt at peace, knowing he had everything he needed and wanted.


End file.
